nunca se sabe
by javiH 16
Summary: que pasaría si Hiccup de 11 años fuera enviado al futuro junto con todo su pueblo para ver una película llamada "como entrenar a tu dragón". que pasaría sí el lugar a donde llegaron, no es otro que la casa de un hombre con una sola pierna y ojos verdes, que además resulta estar casado con Astrid que ya tiene 22 años. Spoilers de HTTYD 2
1. Chapter 1

** Hiccup: 15 años**

En ese momento no sabía si gritar de alegría o de frustración, había tenido recién, la mejor cita de su vida (en realidad la única que había tenido), con la persona más linda que había conocido y todo gracias a Toothless, su mejor amigo, que también resultaba ser un dragón, la raza de seres con los que su tribu estaba en guerra. Como si eso fuera poco, acababa de conocer el lugar que su padre había estado buscando desde hace 15 años, el lugar donde vivía un monstruo gigante con tamaño suficiente para arrasar la aldea con un par de golpes.

Ohh y por ultimo y para cerrar con una nota feliz, al día siguiente tenía que presentarse ante toda la isla y matar a un dragón solo para formar parte de una comunidad en que ahora estaba más que 100% seguro de que no quería participar. Ahh y solo para que quede claro, él no planeaba matar al dragón.

Fue en ese minuto cuando se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, había tenido un día rebosante de emociones y, por lo tanto, lo único que quería hacer ahora era acurrucarse en un lugar cómodo y calentito, y echarse a dormir.

Justo después de haber pensado en eso, una luz, diez veces más brillante que la de una antorcha apareció, obligándole a taparse los ojos.  
Él no lo supo hasta mucho después, pero al mismo tiempo, una luz muy similar aparecía ante todos los habitantes de Berck, ya hayan sido humanos o dragones. personas o animales, incluso creo que apareció frente a una oveja negra con bastante mala suerte.  
**********

** Hiccup: 22 años**  
salió del comedor donde había estado conversando con los demás ancianos, decidiendo que hacer a continuación: llevaba más de dos años dirigiendo la reconstrucción de Berck y después de todos ese tiempo parecía que los planes estaban llegando a su fin. todos las áreas publicas y la mayoría de las casas estaban de nuevo en pie. Habían logrado arreglar los sectores pertenecientes a los dragones e incluso habían hecho mejoras para prevenir los incendios y todo tipo de desastres. había pasado mucho tiempo desde el ultimo ataque, pero aún así le parecía como si todos los cambio que habían ocurrido desde entonces hubieran sucedido ayer. El cambio al que más difícil se le había hecho adaptarse, claramente, había sido la muerte de su propio padre, Stoick. Que por intentar salvarlo había muerto dejándolo a él al cargo de la tribu.

bajó los escalones que conducían al centro de la aldea con cara de cansancio y los hombros caídos, atravesó la plaza central casi desierta con la llegada de la noche y siguió caminando hasta meterse en un camino angosto entre dos edificios. No llegó a notar la oscura sombra que lo miraba desde el tejado de una de las casas vecinas.

cuando salió del otro lado del callejón por el que iba caminando, súbitamente una monstruosidad negra se le echó encima y comenzó a lengüetearlo hasta que quedo completamente bañado en saliva.

- Toothless... - reclamó mientras salía de debajo del dragón - sabes que tu baba no sale.

intento sacar el exceso de saliva de su ropa pero estaba claro que no tenía ningún uso, sacudió las manos frente a la cara de su amigo salpicándolo. Esté ultimo dejó reírse abruptamente y procedió a dirigirle una mueca exasperada a su jinete.

cuando ya comenzaba a retomar el camino que llevaba a su casa, sintió que Toothless lo empujaba con el morro, pidiéndole silenciosamente ir a volar.  
Él mismo no se pudo resistir por mucho tiempo a la mirada suplicante de su amigo, y a pesar del cansancio y agotamiento se subió a lomos de este y encajó su prótesis en su lugar correspondiente, mientras se amarraba por la cintura a la montura en que iba sentado.

Con un grácil salto, los dos despegaron hacia el cielo, cada vez más alto, con una ansiedad creciente por tocar las nubes.

Unas horas después aterrizaron junto a su nueva casa, donde Hiccup se había ido a vivir tras su matrimonio hace 3 meses. fuera de está estaba Astrid jugando con Stormfly.

apenas se bajó de Toothless, Astrid le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.  
- ya era hora - dijo con un tono enojado pero con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios.

Hiccup decidió que le convenía no responder a esa frase, ya que de cualquier manera iba a salir perdiendo. Así que en ves de responder, se acerco a su señora y le dio un beso en la frente a modo de saludo.

Ella solo respondió con un resoplido y unos ojos en blanco. Ante la reacción de su mujer él solo la abrazo con un brazo y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida que sabía que a ella le molestaría.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- le preguntó mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras de la casa - Umm regular- contestó ella- me pasé la mañana ayudando a tu mamá en la academia de dragones, y luego, la tarde ayudando a unos granjeros que tuvieron problemas con unos Nadders salvajes.

en ese momento se dio la vuelta para mirar a Astrid a los ojos.

- siento no haber estado ahí para ayudarte- le dijo abrazándola un poco más fuerte

- Hiccup...- empezó ella con tono de reproche

- ... ya se ya se, yo tengo mis tareas, y tu tienes la tuyas

- no es solo eso, Hiccup, yo me puedo encargar de esas cosas. Además tu eres el jefe ahora, tienes otras cosas de las que preocuparte

- ya lo se - le respondió él apartando la mirada - lo que pasa es que todo el mundo se pasa haciendo las cosas que yo solía hacer. En las que yo era bueno ayudando, y yo siento como si no hiciera ningún bien para el pueblo... hay días como... como... como hoy por ejemplo - dijo mientras empezaba a subir el tono - como hoy, que solo me siento a discutir con los ancianos sobre temas totalmente irrelevantes, mientras allá afuera pasan cosas, cosas en las que debería estar ayudando.

Astrid paró los pies en el suelo obligando a su marido a detenerse y a mirarla a los ojos - tu haces lo que puedes- le dijo mientras ponía la mano en su mejilla - no puedes hacer todo solo porque eres el jefe. Hiccup, tu eres solo una persona, y los habitantes de Berck saben eso, todos sabemos eso.

Hiccup no estaba tan seguro de eso, sabía que había gente que estaba descontenta con la forma en que estaba manejando las cosas. Pero aún así pensó en su esposa, y en todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por levantarle el animo. Se prometió que por lo menos por lo que quedaba de día (más bien noche) iba a tratar de no pensar más en el asunto y disfrutar el poco tiempo que quedaba hasta la mañana siguiente.  
La abrazo un poco más fuerte, y con su brazo al rededor de la cintura de ella, entraron a la casa.  
*******

- ¿pero qué...?- eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al abrir la puerta.

- ¿ qué le pasó a la casa?- fue la única respuesta de ella mientras miraba alrededor-¿ donde están los muebles?

claramente ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que había sucedido. Al frente de ellos, había una sala totalmente ajena para todos, la mitad de la sala estaba totalmente cubierta hileras de asientos que miraban hacia la pared opuesta a la puerta. la otra mitad se veía llena de tocones de madera o piedra como los que los dragones ocupaban para dormir.

todas las paredes estaban tapizadas con un color rojo igual al de los asientos, lo que daba un aspecto totalmente extraño a la sala.  
en ese momento Toothless se asomó por una ventana que daba al jardín, lo único que parecía parte de la construcción original de la casa, y comenzó a olisquear con curiosidad el interior de la sala. Poco tiempo después se le unió el Nadder de Astrid y ente los dos empezaron una pelea juguetona para ver quien podía entrar primero a la antes entrada y recibidor de la casa.

Finalmente el furia nocturna logro escalar hasta el marco de madera y saltar finalmente hacia el interior para ir a acomodarse en un tocón en primera fila. En ese momento Hiccup salió de su aturdimiento, se acerco a Toothless e intento convencerle, por todos los medios que se le ocurrieron, de que saliera de la casa. Astrid, sabiendo que Toothless no le haría caso se corrió de la puerta y dejó entrar a Stormfly que alegremente se dejo acariciar por su jinete. después de ganarse una desaprobadora mirada de su marido, Astrid, por no tentar al destino que les haya puesto esa extraña escena al interior de su casa, se acercó a los dragones y se sentó entre ellos. Al cabo de unos segundos, Hiccup, la imitó y fue a sentarse con ella mientras se recostaba en el costado de Toothless.  
justo en ese momento apareció una luz tan segadora, que tanto Hiccup como Astrid, se vieron obligados a desviar la mirada.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hiccup: 22 años**

Cuando la luz, por fin , se apagó. Los dos observaron a con asombro a los personajes que habían aparecido ante ellos.

Parecía que toda la tribu se había reunido dentro de su casa, pero si miraban más detenidamente, y Hiccup era un gran observador, se podían apreciar ciertas diferencias con las personas con las que se topaban comúnmente en el pueblo.

sobre las ropas llevaban armas y armaduras , cosas que casi no se veían desde hace 2 años, dentro de Berck. Todos parecían algo más jóvenes. Algunos con menos canas en el pelo y otros con más cabello en las cabezas.

- ¿que pasó?

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Mil preguntas como estas se dirigieron a alguien que se encontraba entre la multitud, tapado a los ojos de Hiccup.

-¿ quienes son ellos?- preguntó un ultimo aldeano, apuntándolos a Astrid y a él con un dedo carnoso.

-¿ah?- fue la única respuesta que pudo dar, antes de que la persona a la que habían dirigido las preguntas se adelantara dejándose ver.

Stoick estaba parado delante de ellos, el mismo Stoick que había muerto hace dos años. Llevaba el hacha de guerra amarrada al cinto, y en su barba solo se veían unas cuantas canas. Estaba mucho más joven que la ultima vez que lo habían visto.

En ese momento la luz empezó por segunda oportunidad a brillar. Y esta vez, al desvanecerse, dejó a su paso, a todos los dragones y animales que fueron sacados de su tiempo.

Los dos bandos se empezaron a agrupar con sus respectivos compañeros, mirando con desconfianza al del otro lado de la habitación, mientras se gruñían de forma amenazadora. Los vikingos blandieron las armas, mientras los dragones enseñaban los dientes.

En medio de ese tumulto fue cuando Hiccup (de 22 años) vio a un vikingo y un dragón que no parecían compartir las ansias, de sus respectivas especies, por matar a la otra. Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo qué estaba pasando, y por qué su tribu se veía tan dispuesta de matar a los dragones después de tanto tiempo de paz.

Ellos no habían tenido esa paz, por lo menos no todavía, no en las vidas que habían vivido.

Reaccionó justo a tiempo para evitar que su padre se tirara sobre el dragón más cercano para arrancarle la cabeza. Aprovechando el espació entre los dos grupos corrió hasta pararse en la mitad exacta, dejando que así tanto dragones como vikingos lo pudieran ver por igual.

- ¡alto!- gritó lo más fuerte posible, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. - ¡está es mí casa y no toleraré ninguna pelea aquí dentro!

para su propia sorpresa y alivio su voz había sonado 100 porciento confiada y segura, sin demostrar la verdadera histeria y conmoción que, en realidad, sentía por dentro. Se dio cuenta de que, poco a poco tanto Astrid como Toothless salían de su anonadamiento y comenzaban a acercarse a él para darle su apoyo.  
Notó como la mano de Astrid se posaba en su hombro para confortarlo y como Toothless se paraba detrás de los dos de manera protectora. Relajó su cuerpo de la postura defensiva en la que, sin querer, se había situado y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando fue interrumpido.

-¿quién eres tu? ¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó, casi exigió, el ex jefe de la isla.

Cuando iba a responderle surgió de su derecha un gruñido proveniente de la masa de dragones, recibiendo un gruñido del furia nocturna que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Las quejas, preguntas y alegatos surgieron, otra vez, como una explosión. Tan seguidas que no pudo responder ninguna. Entre todo el murmullo se escucho una voz femenina entre las demás. Una mujer se abrió paso entre la multitud. Era rubia , alta y atlética. Hiccup la reconoció al instante como la madre de su mujer.

- ¿Astrid?- preguntó dirigiéndose hacia su hija

La mencionada se tenso al lado de su marido, y puso una cara igual de blanca que la de un fantasma. La sala quedó en completo silencio, hasta que Hiccup se vio obligado a propinarle un codazo, que, aunque leve, fue recibido con una mirada fulminante.

Después de este leve intercambio, su señora, después de asentir, avanzó con paso lento pero firme hasta quedar parada a solo un paso de su madre que la miraba con cara perpleja.

-Así es - respondió tras un largo suspiro.

la cara de sorpresa de la mujer delante de ella fue difícil de digerir. se tambaleó unos pasos para atrás, donde fue sostenida por uno de los isleños junto con su propia hija de quince años.

la quinceañera caminó hacia adelante mirando a su propio yo del futuro.

-¿pero como...?

nuevamente fue interrumpida antes de acabar la frase por uno de los dragones de mayor edad que se había impacientado. El ruido fue creciendo rápidamente y los dos bandos empezaron a rodear a los 3 del centro con preguntas que ninguno podía responder.

Entre todo el alboroto Hiccup se encontró suficientemente cerca de su esposa como para decirle, mediante susurros, la idea que durante el intercambio madre-hija se había formado en su mente.

- sal de aquí y busca a mi madre, no va a ser posible mantener la paz, necesitó que se encargue de los dragones para yo poder hablar con la gente.

- ¡¿estas loco?!- fue su respuesta también en susurros- ¡no sabemos como van a reaccionar si la ven!

-dile... - dijo tratando de formular una idea- ... dile que traiga su mascara, la que tiene guardada en su casa.

Hiccup vio que ella iba a discutirle, sabía que no la había convencido, pero también sabía que no tenía nada más que objetar. La vio fundirse en la multitud y luego desaparecer entre los cuerpos.

se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los que se habían congregado delante de él, intentando por todos los medios hacerse escuchar. Al darse cuenta de que no había caso, puso dos de sus dedos en sus labios y silbó con todo el aire de sus pulmones. logrando, una vez más llamar la atención de los presentes.

- todos pongan atención - gritó con todas sus fuerzas- Todos diríjanse a una silla, o en el caso de los dragones a un tocón. No responderé ninguna pregunta hasta que estén todos instalados y en completo silencio.

Lentamente, de uno en uno, fueron acatando esa orden , incluso su padre, que parecía querer alegar, se fue a sentar tras recibir la gélida mirada de Toothless (de 22 años).

- gracias amigo -dijo mientras le acariciaba el morro, ganándose unas miradas curiosas de los dragones, y otras totalmente alarmadas de los habitantes del pueblo.

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, se dirigió, seguido de su amigo, a la parte delantera de la sala. El ruido metálico de su pierna postiza resonando en el silencio y llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Una vez alcanzado el frente se dirigió a los congregados delante de él y les dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, mientas esperaba las preguntas.  
- ¿y bien?- quiso saber - pregunten de a uno, o no responderé nada.

Lentamente se alzaron algunas manos, mientras que el resto lo miraba con desdén e incluso rabia, por haberse dirigido a ellos de esa manera.  
_"sí supieran quien soy" _se dijo a si mismo _" esas miradas serían mucho peores"_

devolvió su atención a los presentes y señaló a la primera mano levantada que había. La que por supuesto, terminó siendo mini-Astrid. Está se paró de su puesto (al lado de los otros adolecentes) y con voz algo temblorosa pero tratando de aparentar compostura dijo:

-¿Esa...era yo?- respiró profundo y luego siguió -¿ por que soy tan grande? y ¿quién eres tú?

- Si, esa eres tú y eres así porqué han pasado... Espera, ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de llegar aquí?

Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en los adolecentes, pensando que ya que eran ellos los más impulsivos serían los primeros en hablar. Pero para su sorpresa fue Stoick el que le respondió.

- Hoy acaban de nombrar a mi hijo para matar a un dragón mañana - dijo con orgullo, sin notar la cara pálida de su hijo de 15 años o la de su interlocutor.

Este ultimo sin mirarlo a la cara asintió una sola vez, para mirar al flaco adolecente sentado con sus compañeros.

- lo siento - dijo para sorpresa de todos.- ahora, para responder las preguntas de Astrid - la señaló con a mano - hoy en día tienes 22 años, por eso eres más grande, respecto a mí, solo diré que soy el dueño de la casa y estoy casado desde hace 3 meses con Astrid.

No supo de quien era la cara de más sorpresa, si la de mini-Astrid , la de la madre de esta, o la de cualquier otro habitante. Todos empezaron a murmurar con la confusión escrita en sus caras.

Él mismo, cansado se recostó contra Toothless y le rascó las escamas de la espalda, esperando que nadie lo notara. Poco a poco los viajeros del pasado fueron volviendo sus caras hacia él, llenándose de alarma al verlo por segunda vez tan cerca del dragón.

-¿qué clase de dragón es ese? - preguntó Gobber - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan cerca de él, sin que te haga ningún daño?

- Les presento a Toothless, él no me haría daño, o al menos no intencionalmente. Nos conocimos hace 7 años y hemos sido amigos desde entonces. con respecto a qué raza es... creo que eso lo puede responder Hiccup.

Vio como el aludido se removía incomodo en su asiento, y sintió la mirada asesina que le dirigía la pequeña Astrid. Al final Hiccup levantó un poco la cabeza y dijo:

- es un furia nocturna ¿cierto?

sonrió ante el comportamiento de su propio yo más pequeño, y asintió, sin creer en lo tímido y desconfiado que se veía.

Tocaron la puerta, sobresaltando a todos los que se encontraban adentro. Hiccup (grande) se acercó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza al exterior donde se encontró con su madre, que tenía cara de preocupación.  
Ella levantó la mascara para que él la viera

- póntela - le indico mientras abría aún más la puerta para dejarla pasar. - ¿Dónde está Astrid? -preguntó mientras avanzaban ante los ojos de todos

-fue al puerto a buscar algo de comida, así es más fácil mantener a los dragones controlados... aunque se puede decir lo mismo de las personas.- dijo mirando a su alrededor

algunos soltaron gruñidos ante el comentario mientras, que otros solo rodaron los ojos. Hiccup ( de 15 años) entretanto soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar.

Valka que intentaba caminar sin prestar atención a los demás, quedó plantada en su sitio y fijó sus ojos, atónita, en el personaje que se estaba riendo. Sus ojos, normalmente azul claro se veían tormentosos por las dos fosas de la mascara. Retrocedió unos pasos antes de respirar profundamente intentando calmarse.

Su hijo, alarmado por su reacción, puso una mano sobre su brazo intentando tranquilizarla, pero ella no abrió los ojos. el joven adulto que era ahora su hijo esperó, sin prestarle atención a las miradas extrañas hasta que abrió los ojos. ayudándola a caminar y ofreciendo su brazo como soporte

**perdón por demorarme tanto y por hacer tan largo el prólogo... les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo empiezan con la película.**

**muchas gracias por los reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hiccup: 15 años**

hasta hace 5 minutos, habría puesto sus manos al fuego por apostar a que conocía la identidad del joven-adulto que había delante de ellos.  
Ahora, con cada segundo que pasaba, cada ves, estaba más inseguro sobre está. Su pelo, sus ojos, su cercanía con el dragón Toothless (más viejo), todo indicaba que era él mismo solo que dentro de 7 años. Incluso era igual de delgado ( aunque con algo más de músculos).

Pero cada vez le entraban más dudas, su actitud, su confianza, hasta tenía una pierna postiza! Sagrado Thor si él era el de adelante, dentro de 7 años, no quería saber como había perdido ese pié.

Volvió a la realidad cuando recibió un codazo de Astrid, que seguramente había notado que su cerebro estaba, otra vez, en la luna. le intentó lanzar una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, pero ella ya estaba mirando al frente con cara de concentración, como si intentara descifrar la solución a un problema complicado.

Observó como el sin-nombre ( así decidió que iba a llamarlo mientras tanto), llegaba con la mujer hasta donde estaba parado antes. Ella parecía tener unos 40 y tanto años, probablemente 45 pero no estaba muy seguro por la mascar de dragón que tenía puesta. a pesar de todo se veía de la misma edad de su padre.

Se preguntó, si estos se conocerían , o por que ella llevaba una mascara ¿sería una enemiga de la tribu?¿entonces, por qué lo había mirado fijamente, como si lo hubiera reconocido?

Cuando llegaron los dos hasta el frente, ella se puso a escrutar al publico, ignorando completamente las miradas que le dirigían. Parecía estar buscando a alguien. Notó como se tensaba, mientras sus ojos recorrían los rostros delante de ella. Estaba seguro de que sus ojos se habían posado un segundó extra en la cara de su padre, Stoick, pero no tenía como comprobar si eso era cierto.

- Escuchen- dijo el sin-nombre- Esta es mi madre, está aquí para ayudarme a evitar más peleas, ella evitará que los dragones los ataquen. Ahora, no quiero ver a ninguno empezando una pelea, ya sea contra otro humano o un dragón. ¿Entendido?

Nadie le respondió, ni asintió ni dijo nada. Hiccup (de 15 años) gruñó por lo bajo, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil evitar que los vikingos tuvieran peleas con los dragones, pero esperaba, por lo menos, poder evitarlas el máximo de tiempo posible. Por otra parte sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en torno a una nueva idea: el sin-nombre tenía una madre.

Era imposible entonces, que su interlocutor fuera su futuro yo, su madre había muerto años atrás...pero entonces ¿Cómo es que el extraño era tan cercano a Toothless?

sintió una oleada de celos al pensar que alguien le pudiera quitar a su mejor amigo, pero lo dejo pasar, su curiosidad le estaba ganando, una vez más, terreno a los demás sentimientos.

Dejó de pensar, movido por la curiosidad y querer aprender más, para escuchar nuevamente lo que el dueño de casa estaba diciendo.

Vio como ante la no-respuesta de la audiencia su interlocutor fruncía el seño y hacía ademan de comenzar a hablar nuevamente:

- Miren - empezó dando un suspiro de cansancio - no tengo idea de por qué están aquí, o de que hacen en mi casa, lo único que sé es que aparecieron de repente... entonces, como mínimo...

No termino lo que iba a decir, justo frente a su cara apareció una luz amarilla y muy potente, haciéndolo callar. Un pequeño rollo de papel apareció en las manos de el hombre de 22 años.

Hiccup, desde su puesto entre los adolecentes, vio como el joven-adulto y su madre intercambiaban miradas de desconcierto antes de que ella extendiera la mano para obtener el objeto causante de la extrañeza general. Tras un breve momento de duda, él se lo entregó.  
Notó como ella lo abría con cuidado y leía su contenido antes de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con su hijo. Finalmente la mujer tomó aire y leyó en voz alta:

_ -Están todos aquí con el fin de mostrarles una historia, verán como un niño fue capas de cambiar al mundo y unir dos bandos totalmente distintos. Van a presenciar el cuento de una amistad mayor que una raza._

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada se apagaron todas las luces, que hasta entonces no había reparado en lo extrañas que eran, con tanto jaleo a su alrededor había sido casi imposible.

escuchó a su alrededor exclamaciones de sorpresa, y algunos grititos de miedo mientras procuraba acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Los cuchicheos de ira o expectación se escuchaban por todas partes. Él, en cambió, empezó a preocuparse. No había entendido ni un ápice de las líneas que habían sido leídas y que probablemente habían causado el desvanecimiento de las luces. Pero tenía una extraño sentimiento que le decía que lo ocurrido tenía algo que ver con él mismo.

_ El cuento de una amistad mayor que una raza._

Esas palabras se le vinieron de pronto a la mente. _mayor que una raza. _Una súbita urgencia se apodero de él, ¿Donde estaba Toothless, su Toothless, el que tenía una cola echa de cuero marrón y no roja, el que parecía más joven y juguetón?

giró rápidamente su cabeza para ver a los dragones, pero solo se veían siluetas. Captó un movimiento entre ellos, pero solo era la mujer de la mascara, que se movía como si fuera una más entre los dragones.

Como era posible que esta mujer estuviera tan confiada y relajada rodeada de dragones. incluso el mismo se ponía nervioso cuando había otro dragón que no fuera Toothless. Pero ella en cambio se movía como si nada, rozando a algunos con sus manos y dejándose rodear por ellos.

Con una mirada a su alrededor, se aseguró de que nadie más hubiera visto a la señora, todos seguían muy enfrascados en sus conversaciones como para ver nada más. Vio a Astrid, que, unos asientos más allá, miraba con cara pensativa al joven-adulto que se había ido a sentar en medio del pasillo que separaba a los humanos de los reptiles. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en Toothless de mayor edad.

Cuando volvió su mirada a Astrid vio que dicha persona también lo estaba observando, con sus mejillas algo rojas y una mirada que no logró identificar. Apenas sus miradas se cruzaron ella apartó la vista mientras se ruborizaba de un color más oscuro.  
Hiccup notó como su cara imitaba a la de ella. afortunadamente nadie lo estaba mirando. Dirigió un silencioso agradecimiento a cualquier dios que lo estuviera escuchando y se dio la vuelta para mirar al frente.

Justo en el minuto en que lo hacía, la habitación comenzó a llenarse nuevamente de luz. Esta vez proveniente, no del techo, sino de la pared de al frente de ellos. Los murmullos cesaron al instante y todos los ruidos se extinguieron.  
una imagen empezó a brillar, y pudo escuchar una música que sonaba como si hubieran mus en otra habitación, de pronto la imagen se volvió más nítida.

** Vio un niño sentado en la luna, jugando con una caña de pescar, con un movimiento de la caña apartó las nubes, dejando a la vista unas palabras "DreamWorks ". Rápidamente, la imagen se desase como si fuera agua y es sustituida por una visión del mar, seguida por la vos de Hiccup que dice:**  
** - Esto es Berck.**

al escuchar esto el quinceañero gruñó por lo bajo mientras recibía miradas de confusión de los que estaban sentados al rededor de él.

** - Está 12 días al norte de la desesperanza y pocos grados al sur de morir congelado - continuó su voz. ****  
**

logró escuchar una risa desde el medio del pasillo, y vio, por el rabillo del ojo, como la mujer, que se encontraba con los dragones, se removía con curiosidad mirando atentamente a su hijo.

** - Está sólidamente apegado al meridiano de la miseria**

** La cámara se mueve para mostrar los terrenos de la isla, donde se encuentran pastando tranquilamente un grupo de ovejas. **  
** - mi pueblo- continuo la voz de la pantalla - en una palabra, resistente. lleva aquí 7 generaciones pero cada una de las edificaciones es nueva.**

Al escuchar esto los vikingos gruñeron indignados, incluso algunos llegaron a dirigirles miradas acusatorias a los dragones. Notando en el acto a la enmascarada que se encontraba entre ellos.

** - Tenemos pesca, caza y una magnifica vista a la puesta de sol.**

Hiccup levantó la vista justo a tiempo de darse cuenta de la sonrisa que Astrid tenía en su rostro.

** -El único problema son las plagas.- dijo el Hiccup de la pantalla como si no significara nada.**

Vio como al otro lado de la habitación la señora se levantó dejando su puesto con los dragones y se dirigió a donde estaba su hijo para sentarse junto a él. atrayendo la atención de muchos más vikingos y dragones.

**Una de las ovejas mostradas en la escena es llevada por una pata de dragón de color negro como la noche. La oveja de su lado se encuentra súbitamente con más espacio, por lo que se cambia de lugar hasta donde la primera había estado unos momentos antes. ****  
**

Nadie pudo evitar reírse, los más inmaduros estallaron en carcajadas, mientras que los más serios intentaban evitar sonreír.

** Mientras esto ocurre la voz continúa:**  
** -Verán, la mayoría de los lugares tienen ratones o mosquitos, nosotros tenemos...- se cambia la cámara para mostrar al mismo Hiccup que había estado hablando desde entonces. **  
** él abre la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con un pesadilla monstruosa, y volver a cerrarla con un portazo, antes de que un fuerte fuego le quemara la cara.**

** -dragones. **

El adolescente se maldijo en silencio, reconocía ese momento de su vida, fue la noche en que le quitó la libertad a Toothless. gruñó por lo bajo mientras escondía la cabeza en sus manos, atrayendo la atención de los que estaban más cerca, incluida Astrid.  
Ella le dirigió una mirada compasiva, que solo él entendió y que se ganó la curiosidad de los que la vieron.

** El pesadilla monstruosa es visto surcando el cielo, e incendiando los campos donde se encontraba el ganado.**  
** -la mayoría de la gente se iría, pero nosotros no... somos vikingos, tenemos problemas de terquedad...**

Para su alivió, los vikingos no dijeron nada ante este comentario, algunos incluso se rieron. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se debía a la reputación que había ganado en los entrenamientos de pelea contra los dragones. Si hubiera dicho eso unos días antes, estaba seguro que más de la mitad de la aldea se habría dado la vuelta a gruñir le.

** Hiccup saliendo de la casa en llamas, comienza a correr en dirección a la forja, evitando quedar aplastado o reducido a polvo en medio de la refriega.**

** - Me llamo Hiccup. Un gran nombre, lo sé, pero no es el peor. Los padres creen que un nombre horrible espantará a los elfos y trolls. Como si los modales de un vikingo no lo hicieran por si solos.****  
**

¡Hey! le gritaron todos a la vista.

** Hiccup es arrojado al suelo repentinamente, y arriba de él aparece un isleño, que lo saluda con un gritó de guerra seguido por un alegre... ¡Buenos días!.**

** Las cámaras se levantan y siguen al chico mientras intenta abrirse camino entre la multitud, para ser recibido con preguntas y ordenes tales como:**  
** ¿ Que haces aquí?**  
** ¡vuelve adentro!**

- ¿Como se suponía que iba a volver a adentro si la casa estaba completamente en llamas?- se le ocurrió preguntar en ese momento recibiendo unos balbuceos que decían algo así como, puede que tengas razón.

** De pronto una mano lo agarra por la espalda y lo levanta del piso mientras pregunta:**  
** ¿Que hace él afuera? - luego mirando hacia Hiccup - ¿Qué haces afuera? ¡Ve adentro!**

** Lo empuja en dirección a la entrada más cercana.**

logró escuchar algunos suspiros, pero no pudo ubicar de donde venían.

** - Él es "Stoick el vasto", el jefe de la tribu. Dicen que cuando era un bebé, arrancó limpiamente la cabeza de un dragón. ¿Qué si me lo creo?...- pregunta mientras se lo ve tirar un carro completo al dragón más cercano - Obvio que sí.**

** -¿Qué tenemos?- pregunta Stoick en la pantalla**  
** -Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, y Hoark vio un Pesadilla monstruosa.**

** -¿Algún Furia Nocturna?- volvió a preguntar el jefe en pantalla.**  
** -Ninguna de momento.**  
** - Bien**

Hiccup vio como el furia nocturna que estaba a la vista se acurrucaba aún más alrededor de su compañero y la madre de este.

** ¡Levanten las antorchas!**

** Mientras estas son levantadas, Hiccup llega por fin a su destino donde lo espera su maestro.**

* * *

Quiero dar las gracias por todos los reviews (sobre a todos a Zussi a Starlight14 y a Kristy92

intentaré subir capítulos todos los sábados y los miércoles ( hoy día es una excepción)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiccup: 22 años**

**-¡que amable unirte a la fiesta! Pensé que te habían llevado.**

Dice el Gobber de la pantalla

**-¿Quién? ¿A mí?- responde él en broma- no, vamos... estoy demasiado musculoso para su gusto. No sabrían que hacer con todo esto - dice poniendo una pose de fisicoculturista. antes de seguir ordenando las cosas botadas en el suelo.**

Incluso él tuvo que aceptar que su yo del pasado se veía ridículo haciendo eso. Su propia risa se unió con la de todos los demás, y notó como el quinceañero de ojos verdes se removía incomodo en su asiento.

**- pueden necesitar mondadientes, ¿No?- responde el Gobber de escena.**

Ante ese comentario notó como también Toothless, se reía causando que tanto él y su madre, que se apoyaban en él, cambiaran de posición.

**Hiccup, se da la vuelta ignorando el comentario, y se dirige a la ventanilla para recoger todas las armas que necesitan ser afiladas.**

**-El idiota con actitud y manos intercambiables es Gobber. He sido su aprendiz desde que era pequeño... bueno más pequeño.**

-¡Hey! a quien llamas idiota - grito medio en broma el personaje nombrado.

Al escuchar esto Hiccup se volvió a su yo más joven para ver la reacción, olvidando tanto la timidez de este como su incomodidad ante la situación.

La única respuesta proveniente del adolescente que pudo ver fue unos ojos en blanco y luego la mirada al frente, como si no quisiera hablar del tema.

**Vuelven a mostrar el panorama de la aldea, donde se ve a Stoick partir a la batalla. A su derecha aparece un dragón que prende fuego a una de las casas vecinas.**

**- ¿Ven? Aldea vieja. Muchas, muchas casas nuevas.**

Sintió como su madre, sentada a su lado no podía contener una risa, que resonó clara como el agua en la habitación causando que muchas miradas se volvieran en su dirección incluida la de Stoick, que los miraba a los dos con ojos entornados, como si hubiera reconocido el sonido.

_"por favor que no reconozca la risa, por favor que no la reconozca, al menos todavía no"_ siguió rezándole a los dioses, sin poder pensar en un momento peor para que su padre se diera cuenta de quién era la mujer de la máscara.

**- ¡Fuego !- Grita un vikingo**

**En ese momento pasa un grupo de adolescentes y Hiccup se encarama al exterior para verlos pasar.**

**- ese es Fishlegs. Snotlout. Los gemelos, Ruffnut y Tuffnut...y...- poniendo una cara y una voz soñadora- Astrid**

No pudo evitar unirse a la risa colectiva, su propia cara en pantalla era bastante graciosa. Miró hacia donde estaban sentados todos los quinceañeros juntos, y vio como tanto la cara de Astrid como la de su otro yo estaban totalmente rojas como un tomate.

Sorpresivamente recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de su madre que lo miraba entretenida con una cara que fácilmente el interpretó. _¿Desde tan joven?_ Parecía preguntar.

Sin querer responderle con la voz, para no llamar la atención, dio un simple gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Provocando que su madre y Toothless se rieran a su costa.

**Un dragón lanza una llamarada que hace explosión justo detrás de la mencionada, a la que se le unen el resto de los adolescentes.**

-¡Nos vemos genial!- se escuchó el grito de Snotlout

Hiccup no pudo evitar intentar captar la reacción de su joven-yo, pero por segunda vez, solo distinguió unos ojos en blanco. Para su propia diversión notó como unos asientos más allá Astrid repetía el gesto.

**- Su trabajo es mucho más divertido.**

**Mientras dice eso, hace ademan de salir por la ventana, pero es recogido por Gobber, que lo agarra desde la túnica con su gancho.**

**-¡Vamos! ¡Déjame ir, por favor! Tengo que batir mi record.**

**- Ya tienes un montón de marcas- le responde el herrero- todas en los lugares equivocados.**

**- por favor, 2 minutos. Mataré a un dragón, y mi vida por fin será infinitamente mejor. Incluso puedo conseguirme una cita.- empieza a protestar**

Sintió más que vio la mirada escéptica y algo enojada de su madre. se dio la vuelta hacia ella y gesticuló las palabras "entonces no lo sabía" esperando que ella lo entendiera. Su madre relajó la cara dándole un simple pero firme asentimiento.

Miró hacia su alrededor esperando que nadie los estuviera viendo. Pero desafortunadamente, vio como Astrid volteaba rápidamente la cabeza en cuanto sus miradas se toparon, seguramente los había estado observando, y si había comprendido la conversación, Hiccup entendió, las esperanzas de que nadie descubriera quién era él hasta que se pudiera explicar, se veía bastante reducidas.

_. _

**- No puedes levantar un martillo- comienza a enlistar mirando a su aprendiz- no puedes manejar un hacha, ni siquiera puedes levantar uno de estos.**

**Al decir uno lo último levanta unas masas, que rápidamente son sacadas de sus manos por otro vikingo que las ocupa para lanzárselas al dragón más cercano.**

Al ver esto los dragones empiezan a gruñir, pero cuando Hiccup (de 22) estaba a punto de pararse un gruñido de Toothless, dirigido a su especie, lo silenció rápidamente.

_Nota mental-_ pensó Hiccup- _puede que aún no sea el alfa pero sigue siendo el dragón más temido que había en esta isla._

**-Bien, pero esto -dice apuntando al cañón que había inventado un tiempo antes- puede lanzarlo por mí.**

**le da unos golpecitos a la máquina, para mostrar su punto, pero está dispara por una falla de calibraje, pegándole a un vikingo que justo en ese momento se asomaba por la puerta.**

-¡Fuiste tú!- exclamó enojado dicho vikingo mirando al pequeño Hiccup.

-Ummm, perdón- responde este, sin levantar la vista del suelo

**- Ves - empieza ahora Gobber algo más enfadado- precisamente a eso me refería.**

**- leve problema de calibración...**

**- Hiccup- lo vuelve a interrumpir su maestro- si alguna vez quieres salir a pelear con los dragones... tienes que dejar atrás todo eso.**

**Mientras dice eso apunta vagamente hacia el flacuchento adolescente, que responde con una mirada algo dolida:**

**- Pero acabas de señalarme por completo.**

**- Sí, así es, deja de ser tu completamente.**

**La mirada del estudiante se vuelve más grave y adopta un brillo juguetón en los ojos al captar la ironía en la voz del maestro herrero.**

**-Señor, está jugando un juego muy peligroso...al reprimir toda esta rabia vikinga. ¡Habrán consecuencias.**

Hiccup notó la cara de sorpresa que se había plantado en el rostro de su padre. Recordó cómo, antes de que se enfrentara a la "muerte roja" su relación había sido complicada e incómoda. Comprendió totalmente la mirada que le daba el ex jefe a la pantalla, era de incredulidad y asombro, seguramente, nunca había visto a su hijo actuar tan cómodo y abierto alrededor de alguien.

**- Me arriesgaré. - le suelta de vuelta con cara de aburrimiento- ¡Ahora, afila esa espada!**

**el chico la toma, y no sin cierta dificultad es capaz de llevarla a la piedra de afilar, para cumplir la tarea que le habían encomendado.**

-¡Quién creería que el inútil es capaz de levantar una espada ¿no?!- dijo Snotlout intentando hacerse el chistoso.

Hiccup notó como su yo del pasado se hundía aún más en la silla, y para acallar las pocas risas que se habían formado, se levantó y miró al bromista con la mirada más severa y enojada que pudo formar.

Para su sorpresa, y gracias a la práctica como jefe, su mirada resultó bastante convincente, ya que su primo, asustado como un conejo, se agachó lo más posible en la silla intentando apartarse de la fría mirada combinada de Toothless, Valka, Hiccup grande e incluso la pequeña Astrid.

Vio como la última se levantaba de su asiento he intentaba, ante los ojos atónitos de todo el pueblo, consolar al antiguo Hiccup.

Se giró para volver a su puesto, cuando vio la cara con que su madre miraba a los pequeños Astrid y Hiccup juntos. Era una sonrisa de felicidad ante la ternura que mostraba la futura pareja incluso a esa edad. Pero tenía en los ojos una pisca de tristeza que su hijo supo reconocer muy rápidamente.

Apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella, no sabiendo como reconfortarla, pero intentando hacerlo de todos modos.

Cuando la sala volvió al silencio y estaban una vez más sentados, la película continuó.

**- Un día- se dice a sí mismo- Saldré ahí fuera. Por qué matar un dragón, lo es todo por aquí.**

**Al mismo tiempo se muestran las distintas especies, a la vez que Hiccup las enumera.**

Hiccup no pudo contener sentir rabia hacia su propia estupidez. Había sido un idiota, y como un idiota se había portado.

**- Una cabeza de Nadder seguro que al menos me daría algo de notoriedad. Los Gronckle son duros, matar a uno seguramente me conseguiría una novia. Un Zippleback... es exótico. Dos cabezas, el doble se fama. **

A su alrededor, las cabezas de los dragones se iban alzando de una en una al ser nombrada su raza, o al verse a sí mismos en las imágenes.

Notó como los vikingos gruñían una vez más ante este gesto, pero lo dejo pasar al ver que esta era la única reacción.

**-¡encontraron las ovejas!- exclama un vikingo cuando el Zippleback nombrado le pasa cerca.**

**- concentren el fuego en el flanco inferior- se limita a contestar Stoick- ¡Rápido!**

**- ¡Fuego!- gritó uno al disparar la catapulta**

**-Y Luego continúa Hiccup están los "pesadilla monstruosa". Solo los mejores vikingos van tras ella - Con estas palabras, la cámara comienza a mostrar nuevamente a Stoick, quien al mirar para abajo ve un dragón surgiendo de unas llamas de fuego. - Tienen la mala costumbre de envolverse entre llamas. **

El pesadilla monstruosa levantó la cabeza, curiosos al verse a si mismo en pantalla. Esto causó que muchos vikingos se removieran incomodos en sus asientos.

**-¡recarguen!- grita Stoick a su gente- Yo me encargo de éste.**

**Con estas palabras levanta su martillo de guerra y le asesta un increíble golpe al reptil haciéndolo retroceder un poco.**

Hiccup vio cómo su madre, al lado de él, se tensaba, lista para pararse a decir algo. Como defensora de los dragones, era bastante obvio lo que estaba pensando. Pero si saltaba en ese minuto, Hiccup no quería saber que pasaría.

**- Pero el más preciado es el dragón que nadie ha visto nunca. Lo llamamos la...- se ve a Hiccup levantando la cabeza de su trabajo al escuchar el grito de guerra de dicho dragón **

**- ¡Furia Nocturna!- grita asustado un aldeano - ¡A cubierto!**

Hiccup pudo ver, con una sonrisa en la cara, como todos los aldeanos, se agachaban al escuchar el sonido que producía Toothless en pantalla. el propio Furia Nocturna, sentado detrás de él levantó la cabeza mirando atentamente a la pantalla. Lejos, entre la masa de dragones se escuchó un leve ronroneo. Pero nadie pudo ver la fuente de este.

**Unos segundos después se ve una luz azul cruzando el cielo, y la bola de plasma chocando contra la catapulta. Destrozando la estructura y botando a la gente que estaba en ella.**

**-¡salten!- grita el jefe de la tribu mientras cae.**

**- esa cosa nunca roba comida, nunca se muestra, y...- Hiccup se acerca a la ventana donde ve una segunda catapulta caer en manos de otro estallido de fuego azul - Nunca falla. Nunca nadie mató a un "Furia nocturna". Por eso yo seré el primero.**

Solo pudo mirar al suelo, pensando en todo lo que les había costado esa creencia. Unos metros más allá su propio yo del pasado hacía lo mismo.

**La determinación está escrita en toda su cara, mientras se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la entrada. **

**- Cuida la herrería Hiccup.- lo interrumpe Gobber- Me necesita ahí afuera.**

**el herrero se dirige cojeando hasta la entrada con determinación cuando, súbitamente, se da vuelta y mira a su aprendiz.**

**- No te muevas... de ahí. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero**

- Y lo dejaste así como así- preguntó Stoick a su mejor amigo.

Este no hace nada más que asentir, antes de continuar viendo la película.

**Tras decir esto sale por la puerta dando su mejor grito vikingo, sin notar la sonrisa rebelde que se forma en el rostro de Hiccup.**

En ese momento se escuchan unas voces afuera, y la película se para, dejando escuchar la conversación que se producía entre los que estaban al exterior.

- ...Y dile que se pase por la forja, que no lo veo hace mucho tiempo.

- Lo hare Gobber- responde la voz clara de Astrid (de 22) - Pero ambos sabemos que está teniendo mucho trabajo últimamente. Aún no ha terminado de reconstruir el pueblo y las reuniones con los ancianos son realmente agotadoras.

Hiccup, decidió intervenir en la conversación, y queriendo averiguar por qué estaba Gobber ahí, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla, se encontró cara a cara con los dos que estaban hablando. Ambos dos llevaban, cada uno al hombro, un enorme saco de pescado.

- Mi lady- sonrió a su mujer mientras le quitaba el saco a Gobber

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y entró por la puerta para llevar los pescados a la cocina, que por suerte seguía ahí.

- ¿Para qué es todo esto, jovencito?- le preguntó Gobber intentando ver más allá de la puerta- No creo que Toothless y Stormfly se puedan comer todo esto.

-Mañana te lo explico- respondió mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

- Muy bien, deberías pasarte por la forja, hace mucho que no te veo por ahí.

- Claro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiccup: 22 años**

Entró de espaldas a la casa (o más bien sala de cine) mirando como Gobber se marchaba. Se giró, aún con el saco de pescado al hombro, y observó las reacciones de los demás. Era casi imposible que no hubieran escuchado su conversación.

Pensó en las frases que había intercambiado con el herrero, fijándose en si había dicho alguna cosa que lo delatara y por suerte, no encontró ninguna. Había dado una muy buena pista, lo de ir a ayudar en la forja. No era algo que hicieran todos.

Notó que muchas caras lo miraban con una curiosidad renovada. Pero se negó a hablar, ya que eso solo podía llevara a más preguntas.

Caminó hacía la puerta de la cocina, ignorando como mejor podía, los comentarios y cuchicheos que se hacían entre los isleños. Una vez adentro dejó su carga sobre una mesa.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, casi chocó contra Astrid que lo había seguido.

-Vaya manera de delatarte - le soltó ella, en susurros.

Él solo, soltó un suspiro, y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. No la había saludado como correspondía cuando había abierto la puerta.

-¿Sabes de que estaban hablando? ¿Alguno lo adivinó? ¿Saben quién soy?- respondió también en susurros después de unos segundos.

-Mmmm- dijo ella poniendo cara pensativa- Me parece que Gobber, el de aquí por supuesto lo sabe, aunque no he escuchado que se lo diga a nadie. También yo lo sé, bueno mi yo de 15 años…

….Creo que tú también, aunque no puedo estar segura- Siguió con una risa, y luego bajando el volumen añadió- Tienes cara de preocupación, como si te faltara algo. No estoy muy segura de que estuvieras muy atento a la conversación

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta de la sala, desde donde aún se podían escuchar conversaciones. La más ruidosa de todos era la voz de Snotlout que decía sus teorías, sobre la identidad del futuro jefe, lo suficiente mente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan.

Soltando la mano de su mujer, se acercó a la puerta para mirar por una rendija. Se vio a si mismo (más joven) sentado sin poner atención a nadie a su alrededor. Tenía cara de estar preocupado y no dejaba de voltear la cabeza de lado a lado como si esperara ver a alguien.

La realidad lo golpeó como un martillo. Se dio nuevamente la vuelta, con una sonrisa en la cara, pero con una mirada pensativa en los ojos.

Sin notarlo siquiera había levantado una mano, hasta la altura de sus ojos. Gesto que hacía cuando se le había ocurrido una idea. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, dándole vueltas a lo que se le había ocurrido.

No había manera de ayudar al "pequeño" Hiccup, al menos no todavía. Recordó el gruñido que había escuchado entre la multitud de dragones, si poder identificar de dónde provenía. La única preocupación del joven-Hiccup era el paradero de su amigo.

Pero no lo podía mostrar, al menos no todavía. Los vikingos del pasado ya estaban nerviosos con un Furia Nocturna en la habitación. Si descubrían que había otro con ellos…

Era mejor que siguiera así. _Al menos por un rato-_ se dijo a sí mismo.- _además si Toothles (del pasado) ve a Hiccup, nadie sabe como va a reaccionar._

Bajo los hombros, mostrando abatimiento, una emoción que contrastaba claramente con la que 2 segundos antes estaba plasmada en su cara.

Una vez más dirigió su atención a Astrid, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada, esperando a que el hablara.

-Nada- fue la respuesta que recibió- pensé que tenía una idea pero… no va a resultar.

-Oookaaay- le dijo ella preocupada por su súbito cambio de emociones.

Él se dio nuevamente media vuelta, y seguido por ella, se fue a sentar a su lugar anterior. Haciendo callar todas las conversaciones y ruidos que producían los ocupantes de la sala.

-No pienso responder ninguna pregunta hasta que hallamos terminado de ver esto- repuso mientras se sentaba junto a su madre, Toothless y su mujer.

Una vez que se hubo sentado la película continuó.

**La sonrisa traviesa que el Hiccup de 15 años da a la pantalla es rápidamente remplazada por una imagen de él mismo corriendo entre la multitud de vikingos llevando a cuestas su cañón.**

-hay no- se escuchó la voz cansada de Stoick ante la actitud de su hijo

Este pequeño comentario fue recibido con una risa por parte de Gobber, y una mirada extrañada por parte de Valka que iba dirigida a su hijo.

**-¡Hiccup! ¿A donde vas? ¡Vuelve! – exclaman los vikingos con los que se cruza en el camino.**

**-¡Si, lo sé!**

**-¡Hiccup!**

**-En seguida regreso- responde mientras termina de pasar entre la gente.**

Se escucharon muchos gruñidos provenientes del gentío de vikingos, pero nadie dijo nada.

**Entre tanto aparecen dos Nadders que encuentran las ovejas. Pero justo cuando estaban rodeándolas, aparece Stoick que tras capturar a los dragones bajo una red, baja de donde estaba y comienza a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los Nadders. **

Dicho Nadder, gruñó en forma de protesta. Y Valka se tuvo que levantar de su puesto para calmarlo. Atrayendo, una vez más la atención de los vikingos hacia su persona.

**-¡Atrapémoslos! - grita el resto de los vikingos mientras corren a "ayudar" a su jefe.**

**-¡fíjense! - grita este - ¡a este demonio aún le queda fuego!**

**A continuación le cierra la boca, con las manos, mientras que con solo su fuerza y su peso, arroja al dragón al suelo.**

**T**anto Valka, como los dos Hiccup y las dos Astrid (además de todos los dragones) pusieron mala cara frente a la escena que tenían delante.

**Un nuevo cambio de escena muestra nuevamente a Hiccup. Que mientras la batalla ocurría, había conseguido llegar a un lugar de la aldea en el que no había gente. Consigue llevar el cañón hasta lo alto de una colina donde por fin se detiene.**

**Con un gruñido, posiciona el cañón de tal forma que apunta hacia el cielo. Se queda quieto esperando ver algo en la oscuridad, mientras a lo lejos se escuchan los sonidos de la batalla contra los dragones. **

**-¡Vamos, algo a lo que disparar! ¡Dame algo a lo que disparar!- le dice al aire**

Hiccup soltó un largo suspiro, y agachó la cabeza. Estaba arrepentido con lo que había hecho. Después de perder su propia pierna, había hecho las paces con su propio yo. Pero aún le costaba repetir su propia acción, que tanto le había costado a su mejor amigo.

**El rugido de un dragón se escucha, está ves más cercano. Al mismo tiempo, una sombra negra pasa tapando las estrellas.**

**Hiccup, parece advertir la sombra, y con cara de determinación, intenta apuntar lo más precisamente que puede en la oscuridad.**

**Una bola de plasma choca contra un edificio en la distancia y la silueta del dragón se hace visible por unos segundos.**

A su lado derecho escucha como todos los vikingos mantienen la respiración, asustados ante la visión del dragón y de su fuerza y poder.

_Están tan sumergidos en la película_- se dijo a sí mismo- _que han olvidado que el mismo dragón está sentado a unos metros de ellos._

**En ese momento, el adolescente dispara y por la fuerza del arma es empujado hacia atrás. Cae sobre el suelo a un par de metros de donde estaba.**

**Rápidamente se levanta, justo a tiempo para ver las bolas volar hacia su objetivo.**

**Un grito de dolor y protesta se escucha en el aire, mientras el chico observa con asombro la caída de la bestia.**

**-¿Le di? ¡Si, le di!- se responde a si mismo con los brazos en alto, celebrando**

Todos los que no conocían, o no creían en la historia, miraban la pantalla con la boca abierta, atónitos. Luego de unos segundos, se escucharon vítores y hurras. Nadie podía creer que lo que había dicho Hiccup unas semanas atrás fuera verdad. Todos se giraron para felicitar al muchacho, pero no encontraron a la persona sonriente que pensaron que iban a ver. En su lugar había un chico depresivo que, prácticamente, intentaba desaparecer en la silla.

Hiccup vio cómo su yo del pasado se hundía todavía más en su asiento, arrepentido. Pero no podía acercarse a decirle nada, al menos no todavía.

Astrid de quince años, notando el estado de ánimo de Hiccup, y entendiendo más que nadie por qué estaba así, se acercó a él con toda la intención de consolarlo. Para sorpresa de toda la tribu, le puso una mano en el hombro intentando animarlo. Esto pareció tener el efecto deseado, pero no del todo, la cara triste no desapareció completamente. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la película volvió a la vida.

**-¿Lo ha visto alguien?- pregunta mirando a su alrededor.**

**Detrás de él un pesadilla monstruosa comienza a ascender la colina, si ser notado por el entusiasmado quinceañero.**

Todos los de la sala, excepto los que sabían que había pasado, por segunda vez, contuvieron la respiración.

**La bestia ruge detrás de él, llamando su atención y acercándosele. Cuando lo tenía a unos metros, Hiccup se da la vuelta y le dice con ironía:**

**-Sin contarte a ti.**

Todos soltaron la respiración de una, divertidos por el comentario. Algunos incluso soltaron unas risas que resonaron con fuerza en la habitación.

Hiccup, grande, que había olvidado lo irónico que era de chico, negó la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. A la vez, tenía una sonrisa en los labios, lo que le quitaba seriedad a su cara. Astrid, sentada a su lado, se apoyó en él con una sonrisa de entretención, que rara vez dejaba ver en público.

-Solo tú tienes tan mala suerte - le dijo a su marido.

**Es entonces cuando el Pesadilla monstruosa retrocede dispuesto a atacar.**

**La cámara cambia de posición para mostrar a Stoick junto con los Nadders capturados. A lo lejos se escucha un grito muy agudo y se ve la silueta de Hiccup corriendo colina abajo perseguido por un monstruoso dragón envuelto en llamas.**

A pesar del peligro y la seriedad del asunto, nadie pudo evitar reírse. Visto en cámara, se veía mucho más chistoso que en la realidad.

Incluso el quinceañero que se veía en pantalla no pudo contener una sonrisa. Distraído un momento de su preocupación, por la ridiculez de cómo se veía en pantalla.

El nuevo jefe se levantó en ese minuto, ya era bastante tarde, y sabía que si seguían viendo la historia de cómo había conocido a Toothless, nadie iba a poder dormir tranquilo. Su propio día había sido largo y se imaginaba que el de los vikingos también.

Mirando a su alrededor, le dijo a los reunidos ahí:

-Creo que deberíamos comer y dar el día por terminado.- dijo con voz suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan.- supongo que están todos cansados y a muchos les gustaría dormir.

Mientras decía esto apuntó a un vikingo que parecía a punto de quedarse dormido.

Muchos soltaron risitas ante esto, pero uno de ellos preguntó desde la multitud:

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

Hiccup que no había pensado en eso, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Astrid y a su madre. Ninguna de estas, al igual que él, parecía tener una respuesta.

Se volteó nuevamente para enfrentar a la multitud, mientras que en su cabeza pensaba una posible respuesta.

-¿por qué no hacemos la comida, y después solucionamos ese tema?- propuso finalmente

Tras unos momentos de reticencia los Isleños asintieron, dando su consentimiento a la idea.

-Entonces voy a necesitar ayuda para preparar toda la comida. ¡Necesito por lo menos a 10 vikingos en la cocina!… Astrid, ayuda a mi madre a dar de comer a los dragones. Toothless, que los dragones no se quiten la comida unos a otros.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron en movimiento. Astrid y Valka fueron a la cocina y enseguida regresaron con uno de los dos sacos con pescado. Se internaron de a poco en la masa de reptiles, con Toothless y Stormfly siguiéndolas y asegurándose de que los dragones no se pelearan por la comida.

Lentamente las diez personas que se habían ofrecido para cocinar se acercaron a él. Sonrió divertido al ver que Gobber, tras intercambiar unas palabras con Stoick, se ponía a la cabeza del grupo.

Los guio hasta la cocina, donde los esperaban los otros pescados, y el fuego listo. Se dividieron en grupos, sin dirigirle la palabra al dueño de casa, y cada uno se puso a hacer parte del trabajo.

4 se pusieron a quitarles las escamas a los pescados, mientras otros 3 les quitaban las partes que no servían para comerse (las cabezas y las colas). Gobber se puso a atizar el fuego y los otros dos últimos terminaban de cortar los pedazos listos y los amontonaban cerca de la hoguera.

Hiccup, entre medio, sacaba las rejillas y platos que sirvieran para poner a asar los pescados listos. Una vez que todos los que servían para esa tarea, estaban en sus manos, los llevo al fuego y los dejó junto al herrero.

A medida que los pescados iban quedando limpios y listos, uno de los vikingos los ponía en un canasto cerca de ellos.

Gobber y él mismo los iban poniendo uno a uno en las rejillas, que habían puesto sobre las brasas. Trabajaron así por unos minutos. En silencio, escuchando los ruidos que venían de la sala continua, donde los vikingos mantenían distintas conversaciones.

Gobber dio vuelta un pescado, y a continuación en una voz que solo él pudo escuchar dijo:

-¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

-Bien...- le respondió, alzando una ceja a la pregunta.

A la respuesta le siguieron unos segundos de silencio, hasta que tras unos segundos Gobber, con un brusco movimiento de manos dijo:

-Hiccup – dijo, sin preguntarlo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El mencionado decidió mantener la boca cerrada. Astrid lo había sospechado y, como siempre, había tenido razón.

-Eres Hiccup ¿No?- volvió a intentar, esta vez recibiendo un gesto afirmativo y un suspiro por parte del joven-adulto.

Una sombra de estupor, le cubrió toda la cara. Era tal la consternación que tenía escrita en el rostro que al joven jefe no le quedó más remedio que echarse a reír.

Escuchar reír de esa forma a Hiccup era tan poco usual para el herrero que, de inmediato, volvió a la realidad.

-Tranquilízate- le dijo el de 22, luego de haber logrado sofocar las carcajadas.

Se había dado cuenta de que con la risa había llamado la atención del resto de los que trabajaban en la cocina.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, él, esperando que el resto volvieran a sus conversaciones anteriores y Gobber, probablemente, intentando ordenar sus ideas.

Luego de unos minutos el herrero volvió a hablar, volviendo a bajar el tono:

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?- cerró la boca un segundo y luego dijo:

-¿Cómo es que...?- al no ser capaz de continuar con palabras, hizo un gesto con las manos apuntando a Hiccup.

Este solo sonrió en respuesta, aun encontrando chistosa la reacción del que había sido su maestro.

-Partamos por lo simple – dijo intentando responder las preguntas no formuladas por el herrero. - Mi pie: mmm, un accidente con un dragón, supongo que uno lo puede llamar así.

-Yo – continuó en susurros- mmm, creo que ya lo dije, tengo 22 años…

-¿El dragón?- lo interrumpió Gobber, recuperando su capacidad de formular frases coherentes y refiriéndose al reptil negro con quien había estado sentado

-Se llama Toothless- respondió lo bastante bajo para que solo lo escuchara Gobber.- es mi mejor amigo…emmm, lo vas a ver en ese tipo de pantalla.

Al decir esto, se puso nervioso y comenzó a pasarse la mano por el pelo. Gobber, por otro lado, se alegró de ver que por dentro el chico seguía siendo el mismo de siempre (con gestos y todo).

-Bueno…-decidió dejar el tema ante el claro cambio de actitud de su interlocutor

- Espera…tu madre? - Dijo como si se hubiera acordado recién de la mujer de la máscara. - ¿Es esa realmente…?

Sus ojos se habían abierto como platos, y su cara había cambiado, totalmente, de color por la sorpresa.

-Sshhh- lo intentó hacer callar Hiccup, cuando el otro empezó a levantar el tono –hhmm... yo esto, emmm… Sí.

Gobber soltó un silbido, como si algo se hubiera pinchado. Hiccup, mientras tanto, procedió a sacar otra ronda de pescados del fuego.

Astrid entró en ese minuto a la cocina, había terminado de darle de comer a los dragones.

Se sentó entre los dos hombres que estaban junto al fuego y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del más joven, sorprendiendo a ambos.

-¿De qué conversan? – les preguntó ella.

-De nada importante- le respondió Hiccup mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. Luego dirigió su mirada a Gobber que la miraba con cara asombrada.

-¿Qué tal, Gobber? ¿Qué cuentas?- repuso con una sonrisa divertida la recién llegada.

- Yo te digo que cuenta- respondió Hiccup, nuevamente bajando el tono. – Nos acaba de descubrir.

La sonrisa en su voz era evidente para cualquiera.

-¿Nos? ¿O solo a ti?- repuso ella en el mismo tono, pero riéndose abiertamente mientras se giraba para ver la cara de su marido.

Él soltó un gruñido, pero era evidente en su cara que no iba en serio. Tras unos segundos de mirarse con fingido enojo el uno a la otra, los dos se voltearon hacia el herrero, que había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo.

-Así que… - volvió a tomar la palabra ella- ¿sabes si alguien más está al tanto?

Ante la mirada confundida de los dos hombres ella rodó los ojos, y con una mano señaló a Hiccup.

-Ohh – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba preguntando.

-Nop - dijo el herrero- no tengo ni la menor idea, pero creo que muchos lo sospechan. En todo caso ¿Cuál sería el problema? ¿Por qué no dicen sus nombres y punto?

- El problema – dijo Hiccup como si fuera obvio- (En realidad hay más de uno) serían los dragones.

La cara de incomprensión que le dio Gobber era casi cómica.

-¿Por qué hay dragones en la aldea, o en mi casa? ¿Por qué no dejo que maten a los dragones? ¿O por qué simplemente mi mejor amigo es uno de ellos?- dijo el veinteañero intentando aclarar su punto.

-Oou, ese problema – respondió el herrero – y ¿Por qué…?

-creo que todas esas respuestas van a ser explicadas mientras vemos esas imágenes, al fin y al cabo, están contando mi historia.- ante la mirada escéptica del otro siguió- tú me preguntaste como perdí mi pie. Bueno en un resumen, esa es la historia de cómo lo perdí.

-¡Hiccup!- le susurró, medio gritó Astrid – Volviendo al tema principal…

Le lanzó otra mirada irritada a su marido antes de continuar:

-Necesitamos, que no se lo digas a nadie, al menos no por ahora. ¿Entendido?

Gobber asintió en silencio.

Cuando la comida estaba lista, y todos tenían un pescado asado para comer. Gobber se acercó nuevamente al nuevo jefe de la tribu y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué cocinaste tú y no tu madre o Astrid?

- Francamente, Gobber, habiendo tu probado la comida de mí mamá, deberías saber que la cocina no es su fuerte. Y siendo totalmente sincero, tampoco es el de Astrid.

* * *

**Perdón por no subir antes un capítulo, estoy de vacaciones de invierno y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir.**

**En verdad perdón y muchas gracias por los Reviwes.**


End file.
